


Collide With Me

by Patton_The_Pan_Man



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Find out, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), I have no idea where this story is going but it's gonna get finished, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Done Tagging, I'm a multi-shipper, I'm just scared to post and stalling, M/M, Or don't, actually written like a story starting on second, deceit is only sort of mentioned, doctor logan, everyone loves virgil, farmer patton, first chapter is weird, he's not an object to be won, i'm not even sorry, might end up explicit, more shit will be revealed in story, theatre teacher roman, there's not gonna be sadness involved probably, virgil is confused, what's virgil gonna be????
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 18:43:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patton_The_Pan_Man/pseuds/Patton_The_Pan_Man
Summary: Roman, Logan, and Patton are three friends with very different type jobs that keeps them busy (although they do make time for each other on their days off even if that's once in a blue moon). They're happy with their jobs in fact each of them couldn't be happy with what they do, but they do feel something is missing. Roman wants his fairy tale prince, Logan wants a man to grow old with, and Patton wants a partner so they can adopt kids together.Virgil never stayed in one place, he liked running through tree tops and pretending to be a traveller whenever he came across another person. He hide his face all the time, the shadow of his cloak only above his mouth. Word of him spreads quickly and a snake thinks he knows exactly who this hooded stranger may be. He wanted him out and the snake knew just what to do with the man who was running away, not just moving as he wills but avoiding the very snake who is now aware of the "traveller".What is going on woah, who knows, 3rd POV. I will try to update once a month but I'm a busy guy and unfortunately can't sit at my laptop all day I love comments and if you have a suggestion for something in this story go ahead Sorry for the long summary





	1. Chapter 1

What’s become of me, I’m not who I’m supposed to be, I know this. Even so, I don’t know what’s changed either. I feel… I feel alone and that’s not okay. I know it’s not but, what do I do to change it. I’m not sure what I’m looking for, I’m an anxious person but I want people to talk to that aren’t just through the rare travellers I see, but a physical touch as well. A part of me wonders if going to a local tavern for a quick fuck will fix anything but, it’s so unappealing and unsafe in more ways than one, I could go into these details for hours and hours but it won’t get me anywhere. Maybe there’s just something wrong with me and maybe nothing can fix this loneliness.

Do I depend too much on love, the ideals of what I want versus what can actually be? I grew up to Disney, princes that were perfect and princess as well by the end of the movie, two halves that make a perfect whole. Why do I want another half so bad? Why can’t I be happy with me, with my own ideas and myself overall? I don’t know if I’ll ever find happiness when I feel like all I ever really know about love is the tragic failures in my relationships I’ve caused by making the impossible my only dream? Going to work and teaching young children how to act and hoping their dreams come true, it’s not as comforting nowadays.

The medical field is one I am ever so happy to be a part of, worth the many years and dollars of schooling to help save lives and develop cures so people can live long and lasting lives. It’s a rewarding job, most of the time that is. There are days when I pass older people sobbing about losing someone they love, and it makes my own heart ache for a moment or two. The field of work I’m in doesn’t always allow for breaks and time to yourself, and as much as I hate to admit, my age will not stop continuing to grow. I know I want someone special in my life even knowing full well I will be in or cause pain to my partner in our future years when one of us pass. Still, I feel like as my age grows, my mind grows more fond of imagining having someone to make memories with.

There is nothing in this world I love more than my job, I raise horses and sheep and none of the animals I raise are ever eaten or killed! I do it for me and I make my own crops to feed my animals and myself! I sell the rest to stores and my friends if they ever manage to find time in their busy lives. I love this farm and the animals, my family nowadays, inside of it. However there is a little part of me that maybe needs a little more human interaction, the type an animal can’t give you. You know? I’m getting older and I do want to adopt kids eventually so this farm doesn’t get sold out of the family that’s been keeping it running for years, but I can’t do it alone and I would like for the kids to have another parent too! All the support in the world for the children we adopt! Yet, that’s just a silly wish for now, even though I do dream about it a lot, you know?

It’s time two worlds collide~


	2. The Huff of Breath

He tried to run as quickly as possible but it was hard as he also tried to remain silent. He could hear him getting closer and it sounded only like he was walking right behind him despite how hard Virgil dashed through the woods  
“Come on now Virgil, you can’t truly expect to run away from me, I can hear you loud and clear.”  
Pouncing from tree top to tree top he moved but the wind in his cloak had never felt so cold, and the puff of clouded air that left his mouth as he breathed in the late fall air. It felt like he couldn’t breath but he didn’t let his pace slow any. His lungs hurt and tears ran down rosey cheeks, rolling off quickly as he maneuvered from branches with an inhuman like pace. Hope for his escape raised as he could see the lantern light from an inn just a few trees away, he could feel his heart again, no longer did it skyrocket to the speed of a mouse. Yet in his haste, he made the mistake of not being careful enough and his hood caught on a branch. Virgil thrashed over and over again ripping at his hood to get it off the tree until all his moments stopped completely, the soft crunch of leaves beneath boots right under him. There was no noise from Virgil as he watched the man with stifled breath, he was terrified as the man looked everywhere around him trying to find Virgil who could only hold his breath for so much longer before he’d pass out and risk being hung by his own cloak or getting caught by the cursed man below him, for a moment he was unsure which would be worse.  
“Virgil, daling, I know you didn’t go into this little tavern, the door would have made a noise. So. Where. Are. YOU!”  
The shout made him flinch and he held back a sob tearing at his throat to be let out, but it wasn’t the flinch that did him in, it was the small branch he stood on with his toes barely making contact with the wood that revealed him to the man everyone in this time referred to as “Deceit” a wizard cursed for his lies a manipulator who would do anything to get rid of the person who cursed him. The branches let out a crack and although it didn’t fall, Virgil let out a large gasp that doubled as a refreshing breath of air. It took few moments for Virgil to realise what he had just done before his hood ripped just enough for the branch to let go of him and he fell to the ground with a painful thud. He didn’t shift as he looked right at the steel toes of Deceit’s boots he could feel the single yellow eye as the glow almost burned into the back of his head.  
“My my, and here I thought getting rid of you was going to be a challenge.”  
Virgil didn’t speak, didn’t move, didn’t let himself breath once again.   
“Well, DO IT!”   
“No.”  
He didn’t raise his voice above a whisper, few parts of his mouth bleeding from his teeth biting down during his fall just moments ago. He tried to compose himself as Deceit screamed kicking randomly trying to find the man who cursed him, but he didn’t move. The man wouldn’t see anything so long as that cursed eye remained in his skull and everything was still, was silent. However a huff of relieved breath betrayed Virgil and all the force of a boot slammed into his stomach, he doubled over gasping for air clutching his belly as he dug his hand deeply into the earth to steady himself. His knuckles turned white and his vision grew burly, but Deceit had no intentions of just letting the uncooperative man just pass out and go back to normal. No, Deceit would ruin this world for Virgil, just like he had done it to him! If Deceit can’t see this world than he won’t let Virgil be in it either! Grabbing a fist full of dark purple hair Deceit forced Virgil up to look at his face, the man’s body convulsing in pain ever so often allowed Deceit a few of the beaten man’s face.   
“I’ve been waiting to see this, do this really. A crazy amount of magic is required and you might die, but I don’t care if you’re not going to lift the curse on me-”  
Virgil spit blood out onto Deceit face and was met with a heavy blow to his ribs without Deceit’s grip on his hair loosening.  
“If I can never see this world again, well, neither can you!”   
Pushing Virgil onto the ground he set his boots onto Virgil’s side so he would know just where to blast his spell incase the man below him somehow managed to go still again. The yellow lighting that rippled off of Deceit’s finger types and soon formed circles with magic incantations unfamiliar to Virgil. The pain of the bolt hitting him was as though someone set his body on fire and ripped into the seared flesh at the same time. He screamed bloody murder and his eyes burned as Deceit was no longer in front of him but a large flash of light and a intense pulsing in his skull, he then stared up at blackness, no stars really but light from so many strange things he didn’t really get to see before darkness began fade in and out, last seeing bright flashes of red and blue and a deafening noise blaring beside him.


	3. Lion's Tail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan always hated the destress that comes with mornng calls into work, especially when the lady on the phone sounds like she had seen something from a different dimension

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My art tumblr/insta/waterfall is @transpanink if you ever want to mesage me directly/in private.  
> I don't post writing there but I try and post digital art daily but sometimes take breaks especially during summer. Read end notes for character references. Next chapter will likely just be the art of the characters I'm going to start. But also I might not post the art here, just link it here in the notes instead so I don't have essentially a blank chapter writing wise

Running around the house searching for his car keys, hair a mess and coat hardly on. He ruffled through his pockets and found the ringing phone deciding to answer so his stupid ringtone stopped making everything seem an extra level of disaster. He moved to hold the phone between his chin and shoulders before going back to his rushed searching,

“Logan! Gosh you've been so busy lately I half expected you to still be asleep! You still up for the three of us hanging out at my home?”

There was a ping of guilt as he heard Patton's kind voice, but it feels a lot worse at the thought of letting someone die because they requested his assistance.

“I'm sorry Patton, I really am and to Roman as well but, I can't make it today. I was phoned for an emergency and I have to take it, it would feel immoral to ignore an emergency call that sounded so hectic.”

Finding his keys and muttering a small victory cry for himself, he said his goodbyes to his friend on the phone and ran to his car. It was a drive without much traffic but as he sped his way through the early morning light, basically still the night sky, he had to admit an uneasy feeling sitting in his gut. He ignored it though, he didn't do that “just a feeling feeling” thing, there was just no logic involved. Pulling into the parking lot, not even bothering to park in the staff area let alone letting his wheels be every which way. Not even checking to see if his car was locked Logan began running as if his life depended on it through the large hospital doors and was instantly met with the medical team rushing him into his garbs and cleaning him up quickly. It happened so fast he was basically pushed into the room where a man had himself completely covered by blankets, his feet just peaking out. A black type liquid seeped through the sheets and there was heavy panicked breathing leaving the person under those thin sheets. Logan took a moment to steady himself and with the first step he made all breathing stopped and the feet shot up to hide underneath the blanket. Logan admittedly jumped but it didn't stop himself from walking closer to the stranger. 

“Hello there, you seem to be conscious and my job is to help you. Can you respond?”

There was a little moving under the blanket but he didn't speak any higher than a raspy whisper,

“You speak common human tongue. Your magic is too advanced. What happened?”

Whatever had happened to this person likely resulted in head trauma or something of the sorts. Magic is not real, and referring to English as “common human tongue” is borderline weird. He rarely dealt with head trauma unless performing surgery or researching effects. It was awkward for him to deal with this patient, unsure of so many factors and not wanting to cause a panic for the already stressed man in front of him.

“I-I'm going to remove the blanket so I can see, access, and treat your wounds. You're bleeding seems heavy.”

He wasn't exactly thinking clearly looking back on it when he removed the sheets without waiting for confirmation that it was the okay thing to do, but in the moment he was still exhausted and after removing the sheet, he was too stunned to even apologize. 

Logan couldn't believe it, this was no human, they had a tail, pure purple hair matching the being's eyebrows, eyes that resembled amethyst and unnatural markings similar to lightning strikes drew out around his eyes, curling just slightly underneath. However that wasn't what stood out the most to him, the tail roughly twice the length of the humanoid, a tuft of hair at the end similar to a lion's with the hair matching exactly the slightly darker purple of their eyebrows. 

The creature was scared, baring teeth, elf like ears pointed down flat against his head. Logan took a step forward, air thick between the two and only made thicker as the unknown being hissed and shuffled further back on the hospital bed. Afraid to put either of their health in danger, he made his way to leave, perhaps he could get a sedative, just to check out the wounds inflicted on the humanoid and help as much as he could safely. 

Logan stood still however, hand just brushing the metal handle when he heard voices outside the door, his fellow medical coworkers talked of the police being called and Logan couldn't help but imagine what would happen (The cops arriving, the government ending up getting involved and taking them, perhaps even Logan himself for knowing too much. The scared being exposed to many scarring things, painful tests and maybe even death if pushed too far). 

Taking a deep breath, Logan walked next to the creature, trying his best not to get whipped by the thrashing tail, or bit with the viciously sharp canine teeth that this humanoid bore. 

He was surprisingly light, no more than 120 pounds, despite standing at, from what Logan would guess as 5'9. He was lean but not without muscle and he seemed a healthy size, but Logan didn't linger long on the thought, he was obviously inhuman so basing the being off human standards wouldn't bare much meaning. More importantly however was getting out of the hospital with a thrashing, clearly inhuman thing clicking their tongue in what was clearly their native language, and wailing rather loudly.

Logan was never good at calming people down, always better with Logic and reasoning compared to emotional anything. So he clamped a hand over the mouth of the creature he had flung over his shoulder the moment he managed to push the screen out of the window.

There was no looking back as Logan borderline threw the being in the back, hopped into the front seat himself being sure to manually lock all doors before booking it down backroads, he had to get to Patton's place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have immerged from under my rock with this chapter  
> I didnt describe Logan's look at all because I just imagine he looks exactly like thomas but a darker skin tone. He usually looks business ready  
> For future chapters, Patton is rocking the dad bod, a little on the overweight side, with a dirty blonde mess of hair, usually dresses in overalls. Meanwhile Roman is constantly dressed fancy, and rather fit but weighs more towards slightly overweight because muscle mass and other factors. Roman has the darkest skin tone, black hair, and loves his body


	4. Quick Character Sketches (Not Update)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting these here because even though I'm bad at art, I'm even worse at character descriptions based off appearances. None of these designs need to be taken 100% if you hate them, it's mostly a ref for me to remember things like eye colour, hair style etc.  
> I'm solid with Logan and Virgil but not too fond of Roman's outfit and Patton's overall sketch (Not the overalls though cuz he wears those no doubt)
> 
> If you want to see more of my art (not just crap 5-10 minute sketches) You can find me on instagram/tumblr @transpanink

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment;  
> -suggestions  
> -feedback  
> -other things you would like me to know  
> Please don't be mean, I'm fragile and break easier than glass with a hammer thrown at it if you're too mean. Constructive criticism is good, great even, but telling me I fucking suck and need to die, first of all I know and second of all, fuck you!
> 
> Also also, I swear like a pissed off trucker so, I apologize in advance and I'm not mean just raised by an angry dad who swore a whole lot!


End file.
